User blog:DLR Nexus/The Deep Wiki - What's changing and coming for 2019
If you just came in... Welcome! I appreciate your visit. As the new owner, I do want to update you on what's happening for the wiki as well as what I'm working on to make the visit great for all of you to come and to share info about The Deep series. Our Main Page The main page started off with an empty fields of lines welcoming to the wiki and encouraging people to join in. Kinda much like this: As a young person, I never heard about it at the time until I joined in after the Animated Series came out. The wiki was basically dead. Much like a ghost town. However, thanks to learning some experience on the wiki, I'm also hoping to add some flare to the wiki while making sure we can make this wiki a great one for everyone to enjoy. Currently, we don't have plans to offer feature images, articles, and stuff yet until we can add a significant amount of imagies and articles provided that this wiki is going to expand in the future. We're hoping to add some features later. This will include a link to the Deep's Twitter account, as well as links to other characters and so much more. Currently, I'm in the process of figuring out designs but it'll be considered as I experiment them in the sand box. In the meantime, feel free to suggest me some ideas. More articles and content While I'm still learning, I'll be working out on creating more articles for the wiki, from Vehicles, to Characters, and other stuff. Even those who worked behind the scenes as well! The Voice Actors and so much more. While I need some time to figure out a manual of style for the characters and stuff, I am hoping to work out on the articles as I progress. Yes, you might wonder on why there's a LOT of Stubs in the first place. We want users to help out on missing information. We have a lot of missing info, especially to merchandise, characters, episodes, and even the comics as well. We're also planning to make articles related to some of their merchandise and mobile games. Currently, I'm setting up the pages while I get to work on them. There's Two Wikis? Why Sadly, the wikis are both in rough shape. There's the-deep.wikia.com and the one you're currently at: thedeep.wikia.com. Yes, they're both different and they're intended to provide the info related to the series. However, both wikis were neglected by their original owners. Hence why I adopted this one. The other one is, believe it or not, empty but working here is where it's getting a lot of activity in the first place. Many realized that the wikis are dead. Until someone takes it over and makes it better for others. I felt that there was a lot that was on the table. I'm not sure what lies, but there's something to add more information to it. As of now, I'm figuring out what to do with the other wiki and asking the Original owner for a contribution or a potential merger. If anything doesn't go to plan, we'll work with Wikia whenever possible. Help us out! Just because we're going to be in the new year doesn't mean we're not stopping. Right now, we got a full load for 2019. Season 3, new stuff. Maybe more! We have a lot in our hands that we gotta work on and I encourage you to help out on this wiki as I current contribute to it. I look forward to your contributes and your help here at this Wiki. And I wish all of you not only a Happy Holiday season, but also, a Happy 2019! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Updates